Super Cool Party People
Super Cool Party People is the 20th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis LORELAI BEGINS TO BOND WITH APRIL – Luke (Scott Patterson) decides to give April (Vanessa Marano) a birthday party at the diner. Lorelai (Lauren Graham) volunteers to help, and is hurt when Luke explains that he still thinks it's too soon for April and Lorelai to meet. However, Luke changes his mind when the party is a disaster, giving Lorelai a chance to bond with April while turning the party into a huge success. Meanwhile, Rory (Alexis Bledel) rushes to be with Logan (Matt Czuchry) at the hospital after he is seriously injured during a stunt with the Life and Death Brigade. Plot Lorelai wakes up with a brutal hangover and must now deal with the consequences of her drunken tirade during Lane and Zack's wedding party. Sookie informs Lorelai of her drunken antics from the night before. Thankfully, Miss Patty has been all over Stars Hollow telling the other townsfolk that Lorelai belted out "Endless Love" after drunkenly grabbing the mic. Rory visits Logan in the hospital and finds out (thanks to Paris) he will make a full recovery. All of the Huntzbergers are either unable (or unwilling) to visit the injured Logan, until Rory takes matters into her own hands. Luke hosts a birthday party for April at the diner but is unable to entertain them until Lorelai comes to the rescue. However, an angry Anna confronts Luke the next day over Lorelai co-hosting the party with him. Lorelai visits Anna at her shop to apologize for her role in the party. Anna tells her that she fears April will become attached to Lorelai and must set boundaries for her. Quotes Photos 6-20.png Super Cool Party People.JPG Gilmorisms FILM *24 Hour Party People *The Princess Bride *RoboCop *Pretty in Pink TV *America's Next Top Model *Total Request Live (TRL) *Two and a Half Men LITERATURE *The Red Badge of Courage by Stephen Crane MUSIC *Endless Love by Lionel Richie *"40 Years" by House of Freaks, performed by Grant-Lee Phillips POP CULTURE :The episode title is a reference to the 2002 film 24 Hour Party People. :Sookie – Well, when you spotted the videographer, you got suddenly very excited to film your audition tape for America's Next Top Model. :Colin – Oh, Finn. :Finn – Oh, Buttercup. :Miss Patty – Oh honey, please. I've given more drunken toasts than Colin Farrell. You owe me nothing. :Paris – Larry Summers is right, Rory. Our university system is crumbling. Did you know that? :Anna – It's a rave. Her friends call you Hagrid. :Lorelai – You could be up to your eyeballs in Mad Libs, Silly String, and malted milk balls. :Lorelai – Marcia, fabulous! You look like Sophia Loren! :Marcia – I was going for Vanessa Minnillo on MTV. :April – Purple, I'm obsessed with purple. Probably because I'm obsessed with Harold and the Purple Crayon. :Lorelai – That's okay, I'm too old for Us Weekly. It never stopped me. :Lorelai – Alright, girls, um, you're about to meet someone very special to me. Her name is Molly Ringwald. Now, I know you don't know who that is, but suffice it to say, she is my generation's Audrey Hepburn. And I know you don't know who that is, either – but trust me, you're gonna love her. And yes, that is the guy from Two and a Half Men. Alright, enjoy! :Lorelai – Exactly, whatever happened to the questionably attractive glories of Wet 'n' Wild blue eyeshadow or crimping irons? :Sookie – Remember Sun-In and Aqua Net and Bonne Bell Lip Smackers? I used to love Bonne Bell Lip Smackers. :Lorelai: Yeah, I once went through a Sister Wendy phase myself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6